Blowing Off some Steam
by Sindalstar
Summary: Fox tries to relieve some of his boyfriend's stress. Yaoi M/M, Rated T with some suggestive stuff. Flamers shouldn't be reading this in the first place


_Having read a work of fanfiction where Wolf and Fox one after the other commit suicide, I feel that THAT IS DAMN WRONG, BEYONG ALL LEVELS OF ALL THAT I STAND FOR!!!!!_

_I also have a new found hate for Falco. DAMN THAT ACCUSED STUPID FEATHER BRAIN!!!!!!!!!_

…

_soz to Falco fans._

_Anyway_

_I needed fluff in my system,_

_So, I worked on this!_

_Disclaimer: _

_I no own Fox or Wolf or the game or the company, etc._

_This is Yaoi people. Yes, man love. Get over it or enjoy it.  
_

_-_

_Blowing Off Some Steam_

_-_

"You're so tense Wolf" Fox said softly, inspecting his boyfriend from beyond an open door shape in the wall and across the room. Even with the distance, the vulpine could see the other was stressed.

"So what?" Wolf muttered, sitting in nothing but a shorts, a vest and a pair of socks propped up on a chair. They were at home after all, and Wolf tended to have as little clothing as possible on when they were alone, which was 97.99% of the time "Suddenly you're the expert on spotting stress?"

Fox sighed softly, shook his head softly and proceeded with finishing up supper. It shamed him to admit it sometimes, but he was the more feminine of the two of them. No surprise there. Sure Wolf could cook, he knew the basics, but Fox had a little bit more advanced training in it. You never know when you need to prepare food. Fox could never picture Wolf prancing around the apartment with a feather duster, dusting away while humming a happy tune….

Well, it wasn't like Fox did that, he was just thinking, that was just about as girly as it could get.

"You can't judge me Mccloud" Wolf muttered across the space that separated him. He himself slouched onto his seat. If he was fat, which he was nowhere near being, he might have looked like a couch potato. But since Wolf looked like he did, he just looked like a tired well muscled man, perhaps recuperating from working out. Fox had to admit; the slightly grumpy attitude was a bit arousing on Wolf. But, everything rough on Wolf was arousing to Fox. Something he was more embarrassed than ashamed to admit.

Fox looked at the culinary creation he had created. Nothing fancy, but nothing boring and tasteless either, just right. He smiled to himself, turned off the stove and let the plates keep the food warm. He had other plans tonight than just eating, small talk, the likely cuddling before bed.

Well, all that might happen anyway, but he was definitely adding something to the night's activities.

Brushing his paws on his casual and slightly dirty jeans to get the last residue of dirt off himself, he padded quietly and quickly along the floor. He himself wasn't wearing any top either, since Fox liked to admire his chest sometimes, and he had no objections with that.

Wolf sat with his arms sprawled out on either side of his body on the back to the couch, in a very comfortable and lazy position. His breath was relaxed, but the stress was still there. The stress of work.

Fox sat himself down beside his lupine lover, and just sat there for a good long while. He watched Wolf lounge in selfish comfort that Fox knew the man deserved. But he deserved more. He deserved the stress gone.

"Work giving you a hard time eh?" Fox finally said after shifting hip to hip with Wolf.

Wolf turned his head, and smirked softly at Fox, knowing all too much that Fox was just looking out for him, and the concern for the smallest things touched him deeply. He abandoned his grumpiness for the time being "A little" he admitted with a tired sigh.

"There anything I can do to make it better?" Fox asked with a genuine smile

"Nothing comes to mind Fox. But I'm sure the way you are you've probably planed something already, haven't you"

"Oh, how you know me" Fox chuckled

"So, what's my adorable little foxy got planned for his big Wolf, hmm? He's curious to find out," Wolf said with a brightening smirk, using a lone arm to reach over and stroke Fox's cheek affectionately.

Fox murred softly at the attention. He adored being the centre of someone's sexual and caring attention. That someone could only be Wolf, no one else.

"Well I thought I could give you a massage, just to work out the knots, and then I thought we could take a nice little old bubble bath and relax in the water"

"And just what do you know about massages Fox Mccloud?" Wolf asked sceptically of Fox. He was not one to question, but curiosity got the better.

"I just so happen to have taken a few courses a while back" Fox said, pointing to his chest with his thumb

"And were you any good? I need to know these things, just in case you, I donno, dislocate my shoulder or something" Wolf said with an amused smirk.

"Your faith is overwhelming" Fox muttered "Turn around" he said

Wolf snickered softly "Fine, I'll humor you" the lupine twisted around on the couch so his back faced his lover, his exposed back. He flexed his muscles tauntingly "But if you send me to hospital I'm gon-"

…

"Gonna……goonaa…"

…rub, rub, rub

"Gaa…Ohmygawd…."

Fox smirked softly as his paws worked into Wolf's back, kneeling and pressing the muscles, trying to find all the stressed spots and push it out. His skilled paws worked in silence, behind him his foxtail flicked around idly.

"Feelin better?" Fox asked softly, his paws moving along the lower back

Wolf didn't respond immediately. His tail wagged and thrashed the couch in feral swishes. From his maw hung his tongue.

'Oh my god…oh my freaking god' the thought ran through Wolf's mind "Fox…baby…so good…"

Fox smiled and continued, getting out the worked knots on the Wolf's back. He found the right pressure points and pressed into them, relaxing the muscle through physiotherapy "Told you, you were stressed" Fox grinned as he spoke, his paws tracing over the muscular frame and brushing against the grey fur.

After a few moments of steady stress removal, Fox's paws began to wander slightly. More along the sides they slid, rubbing the flanks of his lover. Then they moved more, reaching over and gently stroking along Wolf's defined abs. Said Wolf murred softly at the sweet attention. "Damn Fox…"

Fox snickered with a playful grin "Like that Pup?"

"Puppy loves" Wolf cooed.

With a comical smirk, Fox spoke "Is it true?"

"I do I do I do-oo" Wolf replied. He was always in a very joking mood with Fox. If anyone saw them acting together like that, they would have thought he was possessed, a fake, having amnesia or just plain lost his marbles. No one really knew the sensitive Wolf. Only the man he loved did, because only his fox deserved it.

"Sometimes I really wonder if this is the Wolf that I fought" Fox whispered when his muzzle neared Wolf's ears. His tongue slid out and licked gently along them "Though, when he's tough or when he's sweet, or when he's both it doesn't matter. Because I love my Wolf"

"And your Wolf loves his Fox" Wolf replied. He really, REALLY didn't care he was being so silly. It was even relieving sometimes. Not having to pretend your some big shot evil hardened mercenary pilot who doesn't take shit from anyone. It was nice to be…normal…in love.

Fox's sweet laughter filled the lupine's ears, and he couldn't help the grin plastering itself on his muzzle when Fox spoke on "C'mon, I still want that bubble bath. God knows I need it too"

"Yes Mom" Wolf replied, got up and padded across the room and into their bedroom.

Fox sighed, not in annoyance but in content as he too rose from the couch and padded across their little home. Wolf hadn't gone into their bathroom, instead, he was undressing in their bedroom. By the time Fox got there, all that was left were the undies.

Fox chuckled and padded to the bathroom "And here I was ready and willing to undress my lover" casually just walking by Wolf.

Wolf screwed up his face where fox couldn't see "Dang…" he muttered. He loved when Fox undressed him, mostly because for 75% of it was accompanied with caresses and heavy petting.

In the distance water gushing came into hearing, and Wolf slipped his undergarments off his body, leaving him in his birthday suit. Quietly he padded along the floor to the bathroom. Fox stood there leaned over the bathtub. Said Fox had changed the setting on the tub. The wonders of technology at its finest. A system allowed the tub to change size and shape. And Fox had picked the "Jacuzzi' option.

"You're hell bent on relaxing me aren't you?" Wolf remarked, eyeing Fox's behind.

"Maybe, or I could just being using this as a cover to lull you into a false state of security before I do something evil to you" Fox replied back, turning to his to smile at Wolf, his tail wishing over his rump "Or I just a reason to get you wet because you look so hot with soggy fur, and laying against a hot wolf in a warm bath with bubbles is just what I need right now"

Wolf smirked and padded close, placing a firm strong paw on Fox's hip and stroking it through the fabric of the jeans. Fox murred softly at the wonderful attention that sent waves of pleasant feelings over his body.

"Undress me puppy?" Fox asked

"You better stop calling me puppy" Wolf said, taking firmer grip on his mate, tugging at the pant's waist and fondling the button and zipper playfully

"Or what"

"Or I'll just have to punish you now won't I?" Wolf said, effortlessly undoing the pants and letting them fall to Fox's ankles. The small briefs were quick to go next, and Fox shuffled out of them

"Who says I don't want that, Wolf" Fox said, freed from Wolf's grip he made his way to the tub shaped like a Jacuzzi and slowly sunk his body inside. The bubbles and foam had already been added to the water, so Fox's head actually disappeared behind them in a little 'plop'

Wolf followed behind swiftly, descending into the warm soothing water with a content sigh of satisfaction. A good old bath did wonders for a person, but Wolf took so little of them he sometimes forgot just how wonderful they could be. Especially with the right person to share it with.

Fox's head surfaced besides Wolf, practically cheek to cheek "Is your lap taken?"

"Nope"

Fox quickly drifted through the water. Wolf was laying down in the bath, since there was more than enough space, and Fox mimicked this paying position, just, that it was on top of Wolf, so his back faced Wolf's chest.

Drenched grey and indigo fur wrapped around the smaller frame's chest. A slightly soggy muzzle rested upon the shoulder of a lover. Fox's frame lightly pressed back against the other, his eyes only half open while his body went semi limp. Had it had been possible under the water's pressure, Wolf's tail would have been wagging like crazy right about then. Both of their bodies were mostly concealed by the water and foam around them. Only shoulder and above was visible.

"…We're a pretty horny couple aren't we?" Fox muttered after a few moments of soaking

"We tend to be yes…problem with that?" Wolf replied, shifting his gaze slightly sideways

"No…I'm just thinking about it…is that just how some couples are?" Fox asked, more to himself than Wolf

"Who's to say love" Wolf said, using the blunt sides of his claws to gently scritch Fox's chest "When you're in love, you act a special way. There's no certain way you need to act with someone when you're in love. Some might be shy, some people like us aren't really that bothered with touching and stuff. It depends on the people I guess"

Fox turned his head backwards slightly. Maybe it was the heat but a pink blush formed along his cheeks "Have you always been hiding THIS wolf? Was he always there underneath the tough guy?"

Wolf paused "'This' Wolf, as you so nicely put it, started growing the day I fell for you. 'This' Wolf was created just for you. 'This' Wolf just happens to be the real me, how I really like to act with someone. 'This' Wolf, owes his mate for bringing him out" Wolf nuzzled gently at Fox's nape "Sure I'm more friendly to everyone now, but I got you to thank for that. Since we've been together, being a tough guy didn't matter anymore"

Fox's blush remained, staining and painting his cheeks in a delicate red that complemented his orangey fur. Below the transparent liquid, he felt Wolf's paw take his.

"You know, it's only when we are relaxing or laying together like this do I ever just talk about all the mushy stuff with ya." Wolf's grip tightly slightly around Fox "It's mostly because whenever we do, I honestly don't care how damn stupid I sound. I just want to let you know whatever I say, just to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me. You're the only person I feel safe enough to open up to. About all the happy and sad things in my life"

"Wolf…" Fox half said half whined

"Dear god I love you so much Fox. I really don't know what I'd do if you left me. I'd probably kill myself. My life wouldn't be worth it without you in it babe"

"Wooolllfff" Fox whined out again

"What?"

"C'mon, stop it, you're making me blush"

"You're adorable when you blush"

"Stop it"

"No"

Fox growled more playfully out of annoyance "Why did I fall for you again?"

"Because you're the most beautiful person in the whole galaxy with the biggest heart who spares this poor lone wolf a life of misery and heartache by loving him" Wolf paused in thought, then smirked "And because I'm a big muscled stud"

Fox smirked and turned himself around in the water "Oh yea, that's why" the vulpine smiled softly and kissed Wolf's lips. Wolf murred softly, reaching up hold the vulpine's head in a soft grip, quickly allowing Fox entrance to his maw and before long the two tongue fought for dominance, even though they knew Wolf would eventually come out on top, but Fox liked to act like the might have wanted the role, for the fun of it.

The kiss deepened as Wolf pulled more of Fox's head into him, another paw securely around Fox's waist to trap him there where they lay. Gentle passion played behind the kiss, not strong enough to invoke other actions, but more than enough to get the care and affection behind them.

Fox let go hesitantly and slowly, causing a small trail of saliva to form between them. He stared into Wolf's eyes, noting the deep love being conveyed with them, and he reflected it in his own eyes.

"Love you" said Fox, the spit trail disintegrating

"Love you too" Wolf muttered as he pressed his nose against Fox's

Fox looked around, the foam and bubbles were starting to lessen slightly. So, he reached out for a pawful of it, and childishly blew it into Wolf's face with a little giggle.

Wolf smiled brightly and dismissed the act as an act of pure affection

"Well one things for sure now Fox. Right now if I was any more relaxed and calm I'd be dead"

"Don't say stuff like that." Fox said as he blew another little burst of bubbles in Wolf's face

"I won't, ever again." Wolf said sweetly, reaching out to gently stroke Fox's cheek. The two then returned to their embrace, melting further into a sate of bliss, and even further into each other

---

_Fluffy ne?_

_Too fluffy? NEVER!_

_Lol_

_Review please? I could do with the feedback_

_Don't be shy, I don't scratch_

_Much  
_


End file.
